


What's Broken

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: - Raphael, Adorable Samandriel, Crowley is an asshole, Cute Samandriel (Supernatural), Guardian Raphael, He loves Samandriel so much, He's adorable, He's torture a fledgling, Healer Raphael (Supernatural), How dare you touch my fledgling!, I cannot stress this enough, Kid Samandriel (Supernatural), Raphael gives him all the hugs, Raphael is Samandriel's guardian, Raphael is a good guardian, Raphael is not pleased with Crowley, Raphael sings to him and reads him bedtime stories, Samandriel cries, Samandriel likes it when it snows, Tickle Monster Raphael, Understatement of the century, give him all the hugs, it's not a pleasant sight, it's....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: What's broken, Can be fixed... Before Samandriel is found by Castiel, his is found by another angel. He likes to think of himself as a strong angel, but even the strongest has their breaking point. Samandriel calls on someone who he hasn't seen in some time now. Least to say, his angelic guardian is not happy that his sweet fledgling is in Crowley's hands.
Relationships: Raphael & Samandriel (Supernatural)
Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128185
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	What's Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey alllllll!
> 
> This is a rewrite of another story on my Fanfiction.net page called: What's Broken.

Samandriel liked to think he was a strong angel, fearless, brave, invincible, unbreakable.

But he wasn’t, he was scared, he hurt, he wanted to go home, he wanted the comforting warm embrace of his guardian’s embrace, the strong protective arms wrapped around him, he wanted his comforting humming and the warm blanket wrapped around him, his fingers wiggling into his tummy, tickling him until he was squealing with laughter.

Just the thought of having to spend another day with Crowley made him want to cry, sob his little heart. He was strong, sure, he could withstand a lot of pain, but even the strongest man had his breaking point. While he sat there, spikes drilled into his head, he couldn’t help but remember the good times with his guardian. Raphael grabbing him around the waist and lifting him up to sit on his shoulders as he tended to his patients, chasing him around the Infirmary as they played a game of cat and mouse, cradling him in his arm as he tickled his belly with his other hand, riding on his back as he made his rounds before bedtime, reading him stories, letting him sit on his knee and color while he worked on his patients charts.

But, that was before the war, before everyone changed, before his warm hearted guardian turned as cold as ice, before Gabriel disappeared, before Lucifer was cast out, before Michael turned into a meanie.

He ran away, like Gabriel did, when Raphael forgot about him.

When he stopped lifting him up to ride on his shoulders. When he stopped chasing him around the Infirmary and tickling him when he was caught. When he stopped letting him sit on his knee and color. When he stopped cradling him in his arm and humming a soft lullaby when it was time for bed. When he stopped tucking him in and pulling him close when it was bedtime.

He doubted he even cared, he probably didn’t even know he was missing, hadn’t even noticed his absence.

At this moment, at this very moment in time, he wished he would notice.

…

Word had spread quickly that an angel had been taken captive by a demon who titled himself as the King of Hell. It had been some time since the high ranking fledgling had disappeared. Since any of them had seen him. Since there was any indication that he was still alive.

Raphael almost sure he knew who it was, almost, on one hand, he hoped it was him, and on the other, he didn’t, because he wouldn’t want his sweet little fledgling to be going through whatever this supposed King of Hell could come up with.

The last time he’d seen his little fledgling, he’d threatened to send him to Naomi, to have him ‘retaught’ what it was an angel was ‘supposed’ to do.

That had been the last time he’d seen his little one.

He missed him, he missed how things used to be, how he’d giggle so when he’d sneak up behind him and lift him up to sit on his shoulders. How the little fledgling would run around, laughing when the other healers would get flustered, and he’d turn and run, to hide in the folds of his robes, peeking out from behind his leg to stick his tongue out at them. How he’d giggle brightly when they’d play their games, as he chased after the fledgling, and tickle him when he’d caught him. How they’d go up to his perch above them, and they’d lay in the platform bed he had up there, the little on laying on his chest, playing with his fingers, hugging his hand to his chest as he slowly succumbed to his nap.

He missed those days, the laughter, the little hand clutching at his as they walked together to check in on his patients, the little hands that helped him wrap bandages around wounds, who’d sit with his patients when he’d needed to stitch up their wounds, distracting them with fantastic stories that only a fledgling could come up with.

The Archangel looks up, his head whipping around, the healers working around him pausing in their work, at the sound of a fledgling’s scream, one that he recognized, one that he knew by heart.

He’d tear down _anyone_ who thought they could harm what was his.

…

Samandriel knew it was a long shot, that he’d hear, that he’d respond, but he couldn’t take it anymore, it hurt, he was in so much pain, he wanted it to stop, he wanted to be held, he wanted comfort, he wanted someone to help him. He couldn’t scream, not anymore, his voice worn out.

Crowley wanted information, information that he’d never give, and he knew, he knew that he wouldn’t stop until he broke him, until he got what he wanted.

He can’t help the hysterical sob that rips through his chest at the sound, the soft flutter of wings, echoed in the silence left behind by the absence of his screams. Thunder rumbled in the sky above them, lightning illuminated the darkness of the night through the windows on the factory they were housed in, that contained this makeshift torture chamber, rain pelted over the window panes, and he knew, he knew who it was that responded to his call.

Only he could control the weather like this, make this storm as powerful as it was, he was mad, furious, enraged.

Crowley looks up, the turning of the spike pausing, and his eyes widen for a fraction of a second. “I knew someone would come for him after that cry, but an _Archangel_ , color me surprised, what can I do for you, love?”

Raphael steps forward, electricity curling around his form, how _dare_ this creature touch _his_ fledgling. “If you value your life, you will back away from him.”

The self-proclaimed King of Hell smiles at him. “Sorry, love, but we aren’t quite through yet.”

He reaches out, catching the demon by the throat, and lifts him from his chair, high enough that his feet kick for purchase. “It amuses me that you thought I was _asking_.” With the ease only an Archangel could have, he throws the demon, he collides harshly with the wall, and slides down it unconscious.

Quickly, he turns his attention to his little one, rushing to his side. “Oh, my little one, what has he done to you.”

“Raph, Raph, it hurts, it hurts!” Samandriel sobs as the Healer caresses his cheeks. “Make it stop! Make it better!”

“I’d do anything for you, my little one.” Gently, as to cause him as little pain as possible, he pulls the spikes out, tossing them carelessly over his shoulder, one by one, and pulls the metal crown off of his head. Curling his hands around his cheeks, he tilts his head back, and smiles down at him gently. “Absolutely, anything.” Pressing his lips to the fledglings temple, he let’s his grace wash over him, usually, he doesn’t heal his patients, preferring them to heal on their own, tended to of course, to remember as to why they should avoid the thing that caused the injury in the first place. But his fledgling he’d make an exception for, always, forever and always. He tears the straps holding his little one in place easily and lifts him into his arms. “Let’s go home, my little one.”

…

Samandriel shrieks brightly, as warm hands curl around his waist, sweeping him up off his feet, and giggles excitedly as he’s settled on his guardians shoulders. Raphael smiles at his bright giggling, curling his fingers around his ankles lightly, as he steps forward, to make his rounds before they retreated up to his perch in the rafters.

“It’s nearly naptime, my little one.” He massages his feet gently with his thumbs. “What story shall we read today?”

“Can we read a Christmas story, RaRa?”

“Of course, we can, my little one.” They finish their rounds after another couple minutes, and he pulls the fledgling down into his arms, cradling him close, rocking him gently. “Let us retreat to our perch, settle down, and I’ll read you a Christmas story before naptime.”

The fledgling smiles up at him, cuddling closer, and he smiles down at him, opening his wings, and jumps off the ground. Carrying up to his perch, he lands gently, curling his wings in, toes his sandals off, and draws closer to the bed before the large bay windows. “Look, little one, it’s snowing.”

Samandriel turns slightly, his little fingers curling the front of the Archangel’s robes, and smiles. “I like it when it snows, RaRa.”

“I know you do, little one.” He rocks the little one gently, leaning over to set him in the bed, climbing in next to him, raising his arm for him to crawl under as he pulls the blankets up over them. Samandriel reaches for his hand, and he gives it over willingly, letting little fingers play with his own. “Now, you wanted a Christmas story?” The little child shakes his head. “RaRa, will you sing to me instead?”

Raphael smiles down at his fledgling, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “Of course, my little one, a Christmas song?”

…

Healers part as the fledgling runs through them, knowing that his guardian would be right behind him, and soon enough, the Archangel follows, chasing after his small fledgling, they were used to this by now, it happened at least once a day.

Samandriel squeals when he’s caught from behind, shrieking with laughter as he’s tossed up above his guardians head, kicking and waving his arms, demanding to be thrown up again when he lands, and Raphael smiles, tossing his fledgling up again, twice more.

“There,” he catches him when he falls once more, cradling him in his arm. “You had your fun, now it’s my turn.” The fledgling giggles brightly and throws his arms up. “Oh, how did you know?” He wiggles a finger in his armpit and the little one squeals again, pulling his arms back down. “Now, look what you’ve done, my finger is stuck.”

Samandriel giggles up at him and he smiles. “RaRa!”

“Raise your arm and I’ll pull it out.”

He knows it’s a trick, but that doesn’t stop him from raising his arm, nor from squealing again when he wiggles his finger once more and pulls his arm back down. “Tricked me!”

Raphael gasps dramatically. “I would never trick you; how could you accuse me of tricking you?”

The fledgling giggles. “Tickles when I raise my arm!”

“Now, I never said I’d give you tickles; I just want my finger back. If it so happens to tickle you, then that its own fault.” He wiggles his finger lightly and the fledgling giggles again. “Now, lift your arm so I can have my finger back.”

His little one giggles up at him. “No tricks!”

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about.” The Archangel wiggles his finger. “Come now, I want my finger back.”

“No trickin’ me!” Samandriel point his other finger in his face and he chuckles, leaning forward as though to bite the little finger, and the fledgling shrieks as he pulls his arm back down. “RaRa, no trickin’ me!”

He shakes his head. “I would never trick you, my little one.”

The fledgling giggles as he lifts his arm again, shrieking when he wiggles his fingers down his side and up over his belly. “See, I didn’t trick you!”

The little one shrieks with giggles, kicking his legs, and he smiles, pulling the fledgling up in his arms, Samandriel curls his hands over his shoulders and giggles down at him.

Raphael smiles up at him adoringly. “I’m the luckiest Archangel in existence, do you know why?”

The fledgling shakes his head. “Why, RaRa?”

Samandriel giggles as his guardian leans back slightly, raising him up above his head, and reaches down for him. “Because, you’re all mine.” He curls his fingers in the sleeves of his guardians robes and pulls, until he’s lowered, and he can curl himself around the Healer. “You’re all mine too!”


End file.
